Tribunal De Causas Realmente Pequenas
by Nihal Tonks-Lupin
Summary: Divagações de Naruto sobre sua vida, enquanto ele e a esposa vão visitar Sakura no hospital. *É a prometida fic 'do hospício', espero que gostem* **NaruHina** presente pra Shinoda-q


**N/A:** Naruto não me pertence, mas o Neji sim u.u –QQ

Essa fic não ficou exatamente oq eu imaginava, pq na metade dela eu tive outra ideia e tentei colocar as duas juntas '-' espero que tenha ficado bom. Não é exatamente um romance, tá mais pra drama, por isso ela não tem um final exatamente feliz. Ela foi escrita por causa de uma frase na fic da Tamy-nee, e por isso é dedicada à ela :D É toda sua, nee-san!

O nome da fic é uma música do **Pato Fu**, e se vcs verem a letra dela, saberão que tem tudo a ver com a _bitch_ da Sakura -s

* * *

Ele não tinha feito nada que merecesse esse tipo de recompensa, e tinha certeza de que era um idiota. Ainda assim, por que isso aconteceu?

Enquando Naruto lutava contra a Kyuubi, sua mãe apareceu para o ajudar, depois eles conversaram e ela contou-lhe muitas coisas sobre o passado. No meio da conversa, ele elogiou a cor do cabelo dela, porque achou que era uma cor bonita, nada de mais.

Por esse motivo bobo, de repente, ela disse que o amava. Bem, acho que o fato dele ser filho dela também contou um pouco. Naruto não entendeu. Mas quando ela disse isso, ele se sentiu quente e acolhido, como se sua existência estivesse sendo reconhecida e se tornando necessária pra alguém.

Um elogio e um parentesco eram o suficiente para amar uma pessoa? Definitivamente ele não entendia _nada_ de mulheres. Mas era um amor diferente. Amor de mãe.

O calor (e o susto) que sentiu quando _Hinata_ disse que o amava, foi completamente diferente. Hinata não é parente dele, sua existência não é necessária para ela, e ele não a elogiou. Por que ela o ama então? Sim, ela o reconheceu antes que qualquer um, até mesmo antes que Iruka-sensei, mas Naruto não entendeu a razão.

Porém, quando Sakura disse "Eu te amo" pra ele, Naruto percebeu a diferença entre elas. Tudo o que passou em sua mente foi desconfiança e decepção. Naruto sentiu que estava sendo manipulado, e não gostou dessa sensação. Se a amiga queria algo dele, bastava pedir. Outra pessoa teria considerado o que ela fez uma traição, mas Naruto a perdoou e não guardou rancor desse ato desesperado de Sakura.

###

Abraçado à Hinata, o Uzumaki entra no hospital e pergunta por direções no balcão. Ele e a esposa se dirigem à ala psiquiátrica, para visitar uma velha conhecida de ambos e levar uma cesta com bolinhos. Hinata sente uma pontada de dor, e logo depois suspira, enquanto eles caminhavam. Naruto parou de andar.

- O que foi? Não está se sentindo bem? Quer sentar pra descansar?

- Eu estou bem – ela sorri ante a preocupação dele. – Às vezes um deles chuta muito forte. Seus filhos não têm dó da mãe.

Naruto se agacha, beija a enorme barriga da mulher e sorri também.

- Deve ser a menina, puxou o temperamento da avó. – pisca um olho pra ela.

- Acho mais provável que eles estejam promovendo um Chunnin Shiken aí dentro. Vamos indo.

Ele se levanta, passa um braço pela cintura de Hinata e continua seu caminho até a ala psiquiátrica. Empurra as portas com o braço livre e deixa ela entrar primeiro.

No canto mais distante da sala, sentada numa cadeira branca, abraçando as pernas e olhando pela janela, estava Sakura. Ou pelo menos o que sobrou dela.

Sua mente, vontade e personalidade foram destruídas no momento em que Naruto matou Sasuke. Ela estava presente no dia e local da luta entre eles, e acabou sofrendo danos físicos, além dos psicológicos. Tentou fazer Sasuke mudar de ideia, mas ele a ignorou e acabou acertando um ataque nela.

O casal se aproxima e Hinata a chama pelo nome. Sakura vira o rosto muito desfigurado e marcado por profundas cicatrizes pra eles, e tenta produzir um sorriso. Os dois sorriem pra ela também, sabendo que aquele é o máximo que a ex-shinobi pode fazer para demonstrar que está entendendo o que estão falando.

Naruto puxa uma cadeira para Hinata se sentar, e fica de pé atrás dela.

- Como vai, Sakura-chan? – ela pergunta docemente.

Sakura faz um pequeno movimento afirmativo com a cabeça, como se dissesse que está bem.

- Que bom. – Hinata sorri novamente. – Viemos trazer bolinhos pra você. – coloca a cesta sobre a mesa entre elas. Sakura estende a mão e pega um deles, dando uma tímida mordida logo depois. Hinata olha pra cima, procurando o olhar de Naruto.

Ele mira a amiga com dor e pena de vê-la nessa situação, e sente que tem uma parcela de culpa por ela estar assim. Olha pra baixo e vê Hinata o estudando.

- Eu sei. Desculpe. – ele diz à esposa. – Sakura, não vamos te incomodar mais por hoje. Coma seus bolinhos, foi a Hinata que fez. Estão bons, não é?

Ela acena com a cabeça de novo.

- Ótimo. Em duas semanas os gêmeos vão nascer e nós passaremos alguns dias no hospital. Você quer ir vê-los na maternidade?

Outra afirmação.

- Tudo bem, então eu virei te buscar e te levarei até lá.

Hinata se levanta, inclina-se um pouco para dar um abraço em Sakura e segura a mão de Naruto.

- Até logo então.

Os dois saem da ala psiquiátrica com um sentimento pesado no coração.

- Eu não queria ter que sentir pena dela. – Naruto desabafa.

- Toda vez que viemos aqui, você diz isso, mas eu não posso deixar de concordar. Queria poder fazer mais por ela...

Ficam um momento em silêncio, refletindo a situação de Sakura.

- Vamos Hinata, vamos parar no Ichiraku pra comer.

- Pretende sustentar seus filhos com lamen, Hokage-sama?

- Só de vez em quando!

Eles riem e caminham pelas ruas cheias de gente.

###

Além da pena que sente pela amiga toda vez que vai visitá-la, Naruto também, inevitavelmente, chega à mesma conclusão. Não por ressentimento ou mágoa, mas ele sabe que Sakura não merecia o amor que tinha a oferecer.

Ele nunca a acusou de nada, e nunca se sentiu abandonado por ela não ter correspondido seus sentimentos naquela época. Quando descobriu Hinata, não sobrou espaço algum para Sakura em sua vida amorosa. Ela se manteve no patamar de "amiga".

No fim, das três mulheres que disseram "Eu te amo" ao Uzumaki, uma delas era sua mãe, que o amava acima de todas as coisas, uma delas era uma amiga, que estava usando-o egoistamente, e a última também o amava acima de todas as coisas, incluindo ela mesma.

O destino de Sakura não era feliz, e ninguém poderia ter previsto essa conclusão. Mas Naruto, Hinata e a própria Sakura sabia que todo o sofrimento que ela passou e ainda passa, foi a própria Sakura que procurou.

Demorou, mas ele entendeu o porquê de Hinata ser apaixonada por ele. A existência de Naruto _era sim_ reconhecida e _era sim_ necessária para ela. A incondicionalidade do amor que Hinata sentia o surpreendia. Tudo que ele desejava agora era estar à altura desse amor. Mesmo não tendo feito nada para ser merecedor disso. Mesmo sendo um idiota.

* * *

**N/A:** eu queria ter mais de uma beta à minha disposição, isso resolveria tantos problemas HUASHDOIHDOIUEHIOAHSD' btw, essa fic não foi betade, desculpem os erros.

Enfim, se gostaram, comentem \o.

K&CM

jya

:**


End file.
